I just love you
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Une très-mini fic de trois chapitres, pour trois moments différents de la vie de Jack O'Neill. Un petit clin d'oeil à une chanson de Five for Fighting... Sam/Jack, Complete !
1. Chapitre 1

**I just love you**

_Une petite fic, mais qui est complète !! Juste une petite idée qui m'est venue en écoutant une chanson de Five for Fighting en faisant des travaux ce soir. Alors au lieu d'étudier, j'ai préféré écrire... Les paroles de la chanson sont à la fin..._

**

* * *

**

Lorsque le téléphone retentit, Jack ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou si le son avait été réel. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux; son appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Les faibles lumières de la ville qui réussissaient à passer à travers les stores de la fenêtre dessinaient de longues rayures sur le sol et sur son lit. Sa chambre était parfaitement silencieuse. Assis sur son lit, Jack finit par se dire qu'il avait été réveillé par un rêve. Puis, la sonnerie du téléphone se fit de nouveau entendre. Jack se tourna vers son réveil : 4h48. Son cœur stoppa net. Qui pouvait bien lui téléphoner à une heure pareille ? Il prit une grande respiration, espérant de tout coeur ne pas entendre la voix de Landry à l'autre bout du fil. SG-1 était en mission depuis quatre jours. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les nouvelles n'étaient pas mauvaises. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement, à une heure pareille ? Le téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois. Jack s'empressa de s'étirer et agrippa le combiné d'une main ferme.

- Allô ? répondit-il d'une voix faussement neutre.

- Salut… fit la voix féminine dans le combiné.

Jack lâcha un soupir de soulagement en entendant cette voix qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre des millions. Si elle lui parlait, elle était en vie, et consciente. C'était déjà un pas de fait. Puis, le stress revint, sachant trop bien toutes les mauvaises nouvelles que sa voix pourrait lui annoncer, et il prit une fraction de seconde pour analyser le ton qu'elle avait pris. La réponse avait cependant été trop brève pour lui donner quelque indice que ce soit. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il devait lui poser la question directement.

- Sam ? lui demanda-t-il. Bon sang, il est tard, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le silence emplit la pièce à nouveau, et il eut l'impression que l'éternité passa avant qu'elle finisse par lui répondre enfin.

- Oui.

Ce fut tout. Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Désorienté, Jack poursuivit :

- Sam… il est près de cinq heures du matin. Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?

Il l'entendit presque hocher la tête avant de répondre.

- Désolée de t'appeler si tard… Je… je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime.

Jack eut un large sourire et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, bien appuyé sur ses oreillers, et eut un rire léger.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, poursuivit-elle au bout d'un moment, j'avais besoin de te le dire, c'est tout.

Jack vit son sourire grandir. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme ! Elle seule pouvait lui faire aussi peur, puis lui faire tout oublier en une fraction de seconde. Il n'avait besoin que d'entendre le son de sa voix…

- Tu rentres bientôt ? finit-elle par lui demander après de longues minutes de silence.

Comment répondre non à une si adorable question ? Le ton de sa voix lui avait paru angélique, et Jack se demandait encore ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel trésor dans sa vie.

- Oui, osa-t-il enfin lui répondre.

Colorado Springs n'était en fait pas à son agenda pour les prochaines semaines. Mais à quoi pouvaient bien servir les agendas, si ce n'était pour pouvoir apporter des modifications à son horaire ?

- Je passerai d'ici quelques jours, ajouta-t-il enfin.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, et il pouvait l'entendre respirer à l'autre bout du fil.

- D'accord, eut-elle pour toute réponse. Alors je te laisse dormir… bonne nuit !

- Sam ? l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Elle ne parla pas, mais il savait qu'elle était toujours au bout du fil.

- Je t'aime aussi…

* * *

_Lonely, yeah that's the word  
I leave my heart when I leave her  
The days go on forever and the nights do too_

One evening out on the road  
A half a world away from home  
I thought she was sleeping  
When the call came through

I said, Darling, it's late, is everything ok  
Silence took over the room  
Til she said

I... I just Love You  
I Don't Know Why, I Just Do  
When are you coming home  
I'm coming home soon  
And I just love you too


	2. Chapitre 2

**I just love you**

La solitude était le sentiment que Jack détestait le plus. C'était malheureusement quelque chose qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il partageait chaque moment de son existence lorsqu'il était à Washington. Il aurait cru, en venant à Colorado Springs, pouvoir s'en passer pendant quelques jours. Mais deux jours à peine après son arrivée, un appel avait suffi pour que Sam disparaisse et le quitte pour une planète lointaine, dont il avait rapidement oublié le nom, amplement trop compliqué pour lui. En fait, tout ce qu'il savait de cet endroit de la galaxie, c'était que celle qu'il aimait y était en ce moment même. Lui, était ainsi resté seul dans la petite maison de Sam à Colorado Springs, et était allongé dans son lit, respirant son odeur à travers les draps et les oreillers. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'elle était toujours là…

Il la respirait, il pouvait la sentir tout contre lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il la vit enfin, la tête appuyée contre son cœur, ses perçants yeux d'un bleu infini se perdant dans les siens. Elle lui sourit, et il lui répondit de la même façon. Il ressentait sa chaleur contre la sienne, et ses doigts toujours si froids s'entremêler aux siens. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une femme pourrait lui manquer autant. Même avec Sarah, il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu une telle douleur. Ce soir, alors que Sam était à des millions d'années lumières de lui, il enlaçait un mirage… Et pourtant, c'était comme si elle était là.

- Jack… je... tu sais à quel point je t'aime ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se contenta de sourire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, poursuivit-elle. J'avais simplement besoin de te le dire…

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il pouvait entendre le son de sa voix résonner encore et toujours dans sa tête. En se concentrant très fort, il pourrait presque se convaincre qu'elle était bien réelle. Qu'elle était là, dans ses bras, et non pas à courir les extra-terrestres à des milliards de kilomètres de lui.

- Tu rentres bientôt ? finit-il par lui demander.

Elle eut un large sourire.

- Bientôt… eut-elle pour toute réponse.

Ce fut tout. Elle baissa finalement la tête et l'appuya contre son torse, puis il eut l'impression qu'elle s'endormit. Il pouvait la sentir respirer lentement contre lui, ressentant son souffle sur son torse, comme si elle avait été réellement là. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis déposa un doux baiser sur sa tête imaginaire.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sam…

* * *

_Lonely lets me be  
For a while she sets me free  
I close my eyes and I dream of her_

She's lost in my arms  
Her head on my heart  
And softly she whispers the words

I...I just Love You  
I Don't Know Why, I Just Do  
When are you coming home  
I'm coming home soon  
And I just love you too


	3. Chapitre 3

**I just love you**

Jack détestait Washington. Chaque moment passé dans cette ville lui rappelait combien il était loin de chez lui, et combien Colorado Springs lui manquait. Il avait passé la semaine à courir à gauche et à droite, à assister à des rencontres toujours plus importantes les unes que les autres (enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit…). Il détestait ces meetings, et il détestait tous ces gens en uniforme qui lui vénéraient une espèce de culte qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter. C'était vendredi soir, et il avait passé l'heure du souper à discuter avec des gens dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, à propos de sécurité nationale et d'un tas d'autres trucs qui ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. En fait, il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Il avait finalement réussi à s'éclipser assez tôt (il n'était que 20h30, presque un exploit…!), et n'avait qu'une seule envie : gagner sa chambre et son lit au plus vite. Il venait tout juste de rentrer lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Il s'empressa de mettre la main dessus et sourit lorsqu'il vit le nom qui venait d'apparaître sur l'afficheur.

- Allô ? répondit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Allô ? fit une douce voix en écho au bout du fil.

Jack sourit de plus belle. C'était bien là la voix qu'il préférait au monde…

- Salut mon ange... poursuivit-il. Comment tu vas ?

- Je… je vais bien. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

Il eut l'impression que le cœur allait lui exploser dans la poitrine. Ces simples mots venaient d'effacer toute sa terrible semaine. Plus rien n'existait maintenant, sauf elle et lui.

- Tu as passé une belle journée ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Tu rentres bientôt ?

Il sourit.

- Je rentre demain dans la matinée...

Il n'entendit plus rien, mais il savait qu'elle souriait aussi.

- D'accord, finit-il par entendre. À demain alors…

Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne le quitte.

- Gracie !

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime aussi, trésor…

- Bonne nuit, papa.

* * *

__

_I'll never stop being amazed  
How my 4-year old girl knows exactly what to say_

I, I just Love You  
I Don't Know Why, I Just Do  
When are you coming home  
I'm coming home soon  
Cause I just love you too

**Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé !! Les reviews sont toujours très appréciés !!!!!! Merci de m'en laisser quelques uns... (la chanson est de Five for Fighting, I just love you...)**


End file.
